This Isn't Right
by LeoMioneShipper123
Summary: Hermione is friends with MALFOY. DRACO FRIGGIN MALFOY!


This Isn't right

* * *

By: Isabella Cintron-Warren

* * *

A/N: These characters are not mean only the plot is.

* * *

-Hermione-

Oh my god. Could Ron have gotten stupider over vacation? He thinks I am dating him. That daft dimbo. He is with his precious Lavender. Ugh! "RON! HERMIONE! HARRY! GINNY! FRED! GEORGE! DINNER!" That must be Mrs. Weasley. I am starved. "Hi Gin. Do you know what's for dinner." If you didn't know Gin is my best friend. "No." the red-head replies. "Oh. Is Ron still with 'his precious' Lavender Brown?" "No! They broke up. I am sooooo happy. Ron was so annoying. All Lavender this Lavender that. Ron is a selfish git." Ginny said. "Ha ha ha." Uh-oh did Ron hear that? "Gee speak of the devil." HA! I showed him.

-Draco-

I hope Pansy is having a good summer. I should text her.

_Pans33_

Pans33

HI BABY

Dragon200

Hi

Pans33

3 3

Dragon200

How has your summer been babe

Pans33

Good, but I got to go 3 ;*

_Pans33 has logged out_

I think she has been avoiding me. I will find out later I am starved. "MUM! WHEN IS DINNER" "LATER DEAR GIVE THE ELVES A MINUTE!" She doesn't understand I haven't eaten in 24 hours. I skipped the breakfast cause I slept in. Oops. I missed lunch do to shopping for tomorrow. I can't wait to start my 6th year. I get to see Pansy and Blazie. I can't wait for Quidditch this will be my year I will beat Potter. I can't wait to tease Weasley. Granger seems to not care anymore but that will change soon. She will see I will hit her where it hurts. "DRACO DEAR DINNER" Oh, yes. "COMING MUM!" She is the only one who cares about me. I should annoy Granger right after dinner.

-After Dinner With Hermione-

_Dragon200_

Dragon200

Oi! Granger, how is your life?

Wait you don't have one.

Dragon200

GRANGER!

Mione33

Go away! :'(

Dragon200

Are you cool?

Mione33

I wish there was no tomorrow.

I don't wanna live but I'm too scared to die.

Dragon200

Ouch. Sorry about earlier.

I feel bad.

Mione33

It's cool. I gtg.

The biggest git is calling.

Dragon200

I am not even there.

Mione33

I meant Ronald he is the biggest git.

_Mione33 has logged off_

"MIONE!"

"WHAT RON!"

"WHO ARE YOU TEXTING"  
"MALFOY HE WAS TEASING ME SO I LOGGED OFF"  
"GOOD!"

He thinks he can control my life. He is a git. Sometimes Malfoy is better than Ron.

-The Next Morning In The Gryffindor Car-

EWWWWW! Does Ron really need to snog Lavender in front of us all? "I am going to get some air"

"Ok," Ginny being the only one who cares looks really worried I should assure her. "I won't be long I swear."

"Ok. JUST LEAVE." well what did I expect Lavender to do care HA! I really don't wanna cry here so I should run out. I didn't even make it to the loo I got halfway there and burst into tears. Good heavens, Mione get it together. Ouch. What the FUCK! "Sorry".

"EWWWWWW NOW DRACO IS CONTAMINATED"

"Pansy come down. WATCH IT mudblood"

"I should've known the second biggest git and his pig."

"I come second to no one who is worse than me Mudblood."

"Ronald."

"A WEASEL I AM OFFENDED!"

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A PIG THEN INSULT MY DRAKIE YOU B-"

"SHUT UP! PIG!"

"Wait. You are crying."

"WHAT NO!"

"Pans look the mudblood was crying. What happened did Weasel dump you?HAHAHAHAHA!"

"For your information, we were never dating. It so happens it does involve that git and his play toy."

"Ouch. Mione."

"RONALD WEASLEY STAY OUT OF THIS GO BACK TO SNOGGING YOUR LITTLE PRECIOUS STUCK UP LAVENDER BROWN!"

"Bye Mudblood. Weasel."

"Bye Losers."

"LEAVE RON!"

"Fine. Sorry."

That git what does he think he is doing well we are here now. I can't wait. I need to find Ginny. "GINNY HI!"

"Mione!"

"HERMIONE! I WANTED TO TELL YOU SOM-"

"SHUT UP! YOU ARE THE BIGGEST GIT EVER."

"WHAT WHY!"

"YOU HAVE TWO DIFFERENT SIDES."

"WHAT ABOUT MALFOY!"  
"At least with him, I know where he stands. You hate me one day the next we are 'best friends' it is stupid and until you figure out where you stand please don't talk to me ever again ok."

"BUT- Fine!"

That was so much easier than I thought.

_Dragon200_

Mione33

Hi.

8:36p.m.

Dragon200

What is up?

8:36p.m.

Mione33

You are officially no longer my least favorite person Ron is then, Lavender then, Pansy then, You :) :0

8:37p.m.

Dragon200

Wait what how. He had to do something bad,

to knock me down from that title.

8:37p.m.

Mione33

He never is straight with me one minute we are best friends next he hates me at least with you and Parkinson I know where you stand you hate me it isn't this weird fucked up love-hate relationship you hate me plain as day that is pretty obvious with Ron it isn't it hurts and it changes me I am not me anymore I am not a naive little mudblood anymore I am a grown-ish mudblood the mudblood fact I will never ever thanks to you and Parkinson. You guys are better than Ron and Brown.

8:37p.m.

Dragon200

I gtg be right back K.

8:39p.m.

Mione33

K.

8:40p.m.

_Dragon200 has logged off_

Now I wait. "Mione. You should eat."

"No thanks, not that hungry anyway."

"Whatever"

"EXCUSE ME DRACO YOU CANT BREAK UP WITH ME THAT JUST SIMPLY ISN'T ALOUD!"  
"TO BAD WE ARE THROUGH PANSY! YOU ARE STUCK UP AND ANNOYING YOU GET MAD AT ME FOR TEXTING ANOTHER GIRL NEVER UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES TALK ME EVER AGAIN!"

"Well, that was um...interesting."

"Yeah, totally."

_Dragon200_

Dragon200

GRANGER!

9:13p.m.

Dragon200

Meet me in the dungeons when you are done eating MK.

9:18p.m.

Mione33

See ya in 10? I just Finished eating.

9:20p.m.

_You have logged off_

"Ron give me my phone."

"Why are you texting Malfoy."

"Can't you read I logged off."

"Whatever."

"I got to go.*Snatch*"

I got …. 5 MINUTES TILL I AM LATE! I better run.  
"Hey,.*huff* How *huff* are *huff* you *huff*."

-Draco-

"God. Did you run all the way over here just to be on time?"

"Yes.*huff* What is up *huff* geez that was far dang."

"CanyouhelpmemakePansyJealous?"

"What? Draco take a deep breath try again slower MK."

"Ok. Can you help me make Pansy Jealous?"

"Yeah sure. How can I help."

"In 10 minutes I am going to ask you out. I need you to say yes please."

"Sure?"

"Oh, there is Pansy. Hermione, I was wondering."

"Yeah what is up Draco."

Well, that made Pansy take a double take. She has never ever heard either of us call eachother by first names. HA! Hold it stay composed.

"You wanna go out sometime…?"

"Yeah, why not."

Hermione said yes. That is one for me and Hermione and 0 for Pansy. The look on Pansy's face is priceless. I mean honestly who cares that much if their ex-boyfriend dates their arch nemesis. Oh! I messed up big time wait why did Granger agree to this. I mean being Granger probably to be nice but why did she say yes. She could've should've said no. Now every time Pansy is around we have to flirt. What about Potty and Weaslbee and Red-Head. They will hate her. She seemed pissed at Weaslbee for something she is probably using this to her advantage. She obviously has a crush on him. She is making him jealous and then when he likes her breaking all ties with me I don't think so. Wait but she was talking to me before their blow up. What if Granger likes me now that would be detestable. This is pure confusion. I wanna make Pansy jealous Mudblood wants to make Weaselbee jealous. To be honest I can tell he gets mad any time Mudblood looks at McLaggen. What if that makes Weaselbee more upset and she goes with him instead. That will foil my plan to get her to like me get her to tell me everything so I can find more about Dumbledore than break her and the golden trio along with it. That cannot happen I just need to keep McLaggen away from Mudblood.


End file.
